staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Listopada 2008
TVP 1 05:45 Notacje - Tomasz Niewodniczański. Mickiewicz na masce samochodu; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05; 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Sekretny świat misia Beniamina - Dobra Zabawa, odc. 27; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 09:00 Budzik - Podziel się! 09:30 Atlantis High - odc. 15; serial komediowy kraj prod.Australia (2002) 10:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 4078; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 4079; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:50 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Różne, różne, bardzo różne odc. 162; magazyn 11:05 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne ; teleturniej 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Plebania - odc. 1159; telenowela TVP 12:35 Klan - odc. 1548 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:00 Palce lizać - odc. 2/9 - Wielkie pieniądze; serial TVP 13:35 Kanion smutku (Desolation Canyon); western kraj prod.USA (2006) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Jesteś tym co jesz (seria III) - Hudsonowie (You are what you eat); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 15:40 Pora na doktora - odc. 8; magazyn 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4082; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4083; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1553 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1711; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1164; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 10 19:00 Wieczorynka - Garfield i przyjaciele - Górska pułapka, odc. 8; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Wielki test z historii; widowisko publicystyczne 21:30 Pianista (The Pianist) - txt str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania, Francja (2002) 00:05 Mocne kino nocne - Max Havoc: Klątwa smoka (Max Havoc: Curse of the Dragon); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004) 01:45 Kojak seria 5 - Sześćdziesiąt mil do piekła kraj prod.USA (1977) 02:30 Notacje - Jadwiga Piłsudska - Jaraczewska. Mój dom rodzinny; cykl dokumentalny 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Królewna Śnieżka; baśń filmowa kraj prod.USA (2006) 07:20 Dwójka Dzieciom - W krainie Bogów; film animowany kraj prod.Japonia (2001) 09:30 M jak miłość - odc. 306; serial TVP 10:30 Rodzinne oglądanie - Nigel Marven w krainie pingwinów; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 11:30 Gwiazdy w południe - Ivanhoe 136'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1982) 13:55 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 9; teleturniej 14:50 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 345 Rewolucja; serial TVP 15:55 Fort Boyard - (9) - txt str.777; reality show 16:55 Bulionerzy odc.28 - Chleb powszedni 17:20 Sierociniec dla orangutanów - odc. 5; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 19:00 Pogoda; 19:05 Nagrody Polskiej Muzyki Złote Dzioby 2008 (1); widowisko 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 168 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:35 M jak miłość - odc. 615 45'; serial TVP 21:30 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 371 21:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO 53'; talk-show 22:40 Nagrody Polskiej Muzyki Złote Dzioby 2008 (2); widowisko 23:30 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. V, odc. 11/25 42'; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2004) 00:20 Czas honoru - bohaterowie - odc. 4 / 2B Janek; felieton 00:30 Panorama 00:50 Bossa nova; komedia kraj prod.USA (2000) 02:20 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:24; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:19, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; Info Poranek 06:27, 07:25; STEREO 07:41 Leksykon niepodległości; felieton; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:56 Pogoda; STEREO 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:55 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:07 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:11 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:48 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:08 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:18 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:47 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:06 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:12 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:20 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:22 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:46 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:07 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:18 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:22 Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:52 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:08 Biznes; STEREO 14:20 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:22 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:46 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:05 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:12 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:45 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Biznes; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 16:53 Pogoda; STEREO 16:55 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:01 Kościół i świat ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:13 Pogoda; STEREO 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 18:29 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:42 Tele Motor Sport ; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 RATOWNICY ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:28 Kontr-o-wersje ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:53 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:48 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:02 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:06 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 22:11 Pogoda; STEREO 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:52 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Być dla Polski, być dla Polaków; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:04 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:27 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 01:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 51, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Dotyk anioła - odc. 16, USA 1995-1996 9:00 Miodowe lata - Zjazd absolwentów - odc. 106, Polska 2002 9:50 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Lans - odc. 207, Polska 2005 10:50 Świat według Kiepskich - Oda do młodości - odc. 298, Polska 2008 11:20 Samo życie - odc. 1161, Polska 2008 11:50 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego - odc. 5, Włochy 2000 13:00 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 13:15 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 786, Polska 2008 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 787, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 100, USA 2000-2001 15:15 Świat według Bundych - odc. 235, serial komediowy, USA 1994-1995 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:40 Miodowe lata - Medium - odc. 107, Polska 2002 17:30 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 788, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1162, Polska 2008 20:00 Megahit - S.W.A.T. Jednostka specjalna - film sensacyjny, USA 2003 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:35 Sceny zbrodni - dramat sensacyjny, Niemcy, USA 2001 0:20 Fala zbrodni - odc. 54, Polska 2005 1:10 Rajska plaża - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1993 2:10 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 3:40 Tajemnice losu - odc. 36, program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 4:40 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 5:25 Zakończenie programu TVN 5:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:25 Telesklep - magazyn 6:25 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy - program rozrywkowy 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:30 Nigella ekspresowo - magazyn kulinarny, Wielka Brytania 12:05 Brzydula - odc. 25, Polska 2008 12:40 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 14:45 Agenci NCIS - odc. 19, USA 2005 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Halo, to ja, Kazimierz! Kupiłem czarny ciągnik! 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 26, Polska 2008 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1035, Polska 2008 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 22:35 Teraz my! - program publicystyczny 23:20 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 23:55 Nie z tego świata - odc. 16, USA 2006 0:55 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 1:25 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 1:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:10 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 3:10 Telesklep - magazyn 3:30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.15 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.40 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.50 Happy Hour - pr. rozrywkowy 08.50 NIekończąca się opowieść (4) - film przygodowy, Kanada/Niemcy 2001 10.55 Być jak ona: Eva Longoria (8) 11.25 Skrzydła (2) - serial komediowy, USA 11.55 Skrzydła (3) - serial komediowy, USA 12.25 Lalola (25) - serial komediowy, Argentyna 13.30 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 Dziewczyny fortuny 15.00 Beverly Hills 90210 (16) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.00 Żona dla zuchwałych - melodramat, Indie 1995 20.00 Istne szaleństwo - program rozrywkowy 21.00 4 Discovery: Pogromcy mitów 2 - film dokumentalny, USA 2005 22.05 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 23.05 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 00.05 Miss Intercontinental (1) 00.40 Żona dla zuchwałych - melodramat, Indie 1995 04.15 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 04.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05; 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 11; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Szkoda gadać - odc. 43; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 9/13 - Bratek; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Między prawdą a wyobraźnią; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1160; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1542; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Weteran; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Magazyn przechodnia - Czas; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 M jak miłość - odc. 596; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 18/18 - Festiwal; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Rozmowy na temat... - Święto Niepodległości (Janusz Cisek); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Warto rozmawiać - Bluźnierstwo - granice wolności słowa.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Podróżnik - Zupa Nerudy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 11; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Dzika Polska - Zakręcone ślimaki; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Wołyń - rzeź czy ludobójstwo; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1160; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Powrót; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1978); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1542; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 17; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 18; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Nasz reportaż - Debiut; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:25 Warto rozmawiać - Bluźnierstwo - granice wolności słowa.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Jazz Jamboree '81. Maanam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Ludomir Lasocki (Londyn - Wielka Brytania) ; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Dzika Polska - Zakręcone ślimaki; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1160; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Powrót; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1978); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1542; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 17; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 18; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Warto rozmawiać - Bluźnierstwo - granice wolności słowa.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Nasz reportaż - Debiut; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:00 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Wołyń - rzeź czy ludobójstwo; program publicystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:45 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Ludomir Lasocki (Londyn - Wielka Brytania) ; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku